Valorad lo que tenéis
by Sora2937
Summary: Los sextillizos reciben visitas por parte de unos curiosos seres que sólo ellos pueden ver, dándoles un curioso mensaje: "Valorad lo que tenéis". MultiAU
1. Chapter 1

¡Buenaaaas! ¡Y aquí vuelvo con una nueva historia de Osomatsu-san!

Advierto de antemano que saldrán AU de los sextillizos.

Como siempre los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Fujio Akatsuka-sensei.

* * *

Un nuevo día había empezado en la ciudad de Akatsuka cuando Osomatsu se levantó del futon. Al ver la habitación vacía, supone que cada uno ha ido a hacer sus actividades diarias, dejándolo solo y el encargado de guardar el futon. A pesar de que la idea de dejarlo hasta la noche es tentadora, la llave especial de Jyushimatsu y la bronca de Choromatsu le quita las ganas de llevar a cabo el plan. Sin cambiarse el pijama ni peinarse el cabello despeinado, Osomatsu baja al salón deseando que su madre le haya preparado el desayuno. Al abrir la puerta corredera, ve el segundo hermano sentado sosteniendo una de las camisas de deporte de Jyushimatsu.

\- Oh, hola Oso-…

Interrumpiéndolo, el mayor cierra la puerta de golpe para después, abrirla lentamente. Patrón que se repite dos veces más para al final, quedar plantado delante la puerta con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa. Karamatsu, inseguro, pregunta:

\- Ehm… ¿Osomatsu? ¿Estás bien?

\- ¿Qué broma es esta?

\- ¿Eh?

\- ¿¡Cómo os atrevéis!? ¡Nii-chan quedaría mejor con este conjunto de ejecutivo! ¡Además, el demonio de la familia es Todomatsu!

\- ¿Eh? ¿Conjunto de ejecutivo? ¿De qué hablas Osomatsu?

\- A quién le llamas demonio, Inútilmatsu-nisan? ¿Es que aún sigues borracho y alucinas? –pregunta Todomatsu con la espalda apoyada contra la pared.

\- ¿Eh? ¿No le veis?

\- ¿A quién? –preguntan el segundo y sexto a la vez.

\- _No te canses, parece que sólo me puedes ver tú… -_ comenta un demonio de cabellos negros y cortos, de ojos rojos vestido con una camisa roja debajo de una americana negra y pantalones del mismo color.

\- Nada, nada, ¡tengo hambre! Karamatsu, ¿puedes traer el desayuno a tu querido oni-chan?

\- ¡Of course, brother! –exclama el de azul levantándose y desapareciendo tras la puerta de la cocina.

\- Tú sí que eres un demonio, Osomatsu-nisan…

\- ¿Acaso no lo harías también? –ante el silencio del menor, el de rojo sonríe con suficiencia- Lo sabía~

\- Y-yo me tengo que ir a la cafetería…

\- Oh, quizá paso a hacerte una pequeña visita.

\- Hazlo y no volverás a levantar la cabeza nunca más… -murmura Todomatsu con su mirada asesina.

\- Que tengas un buen día, hermanito~

\- Aquí tienes el desayuno preparado con todo el amor y bondad de mommy.

\- Ah, sí… No estoy preparado para que se me rompan las costillas tan temprano…

\- ¿E-Eh? ¿¡Te has hecho daño!?

\- No, no pasa nada… Y ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

\- Ayer our Little Jyushimatsu, en su duro camino para alcanzar una fortaleza física digna, tuvo una lucha difícil contra un vil enemigo verde y…

\- Ah, así que le estas cosiendo los desgarros.

\- ¡Exacto, brother! –confirma Karamatsu cogiendo la aguja y empezando la tarea.

\- _Oh, venga ¿Por qué lo has cortado? ¡Con lo gracioso que es escucharlo hablar!_ –exclama el demonio con grandes risas.

\- _…¿Se puede saber quién es este?_ –piensa Osomatsu- _¿Y por qué Cacamatsu no hace nada?_

\- _No te canses, sólo me ves tú. Soy un demonio que pasaba por aquí cuando he notado una alma bondadosa, así que he decidido hacerle una visita…_ -explica el ser mientras abraza a Karamatsu por la espalda.

\- Tsk…

\- ¿Ocurre algo?

\- No, nada. –susurra el de rojo empezando a comer y enfadándose al ver la sonrisa burlona del demonio que aumenta el abrazo.

* * *

\- _¿Piensas quedarte muchos días más por aquí?_

\- _Oh~ Parece que alguien está molesto._

\- _¿Quién está molesto? No digas tonterías, pero es cansado tener a un invitado no deseado…_

\- _Claro, claro…_

\- _¿¡Puedes hacer el maldito favor de dejar de abrazar a Karamatsu!?_ –exclama Osomatsu sentado en el sofá, mientras el demonio abraza por la espalda al de azul que lee una revista sentado en el suelo.

\- _No quiero~ Es tan adorable que quiero abrazarlo siempre~_

\- _¿No te cansas? ¡Llevas toda la semana siguiéndolo y abrazándolo! ¡Si hasta duermes encima de él!_

\- _¿Ya hace una semana? Cómo pasa el tiempo eh._

\- _No me cambies el tema demonio de pacotilla._

\- _Es que él no me deja así que aprovecho la ocasión._

\- _¿"Él"? ¿Estás siendo infiel a tu pareja por Cacamatsu?_

\- _¡No estoy siendo infiel a nadie, estúpido! ¡Él y Karamatsu son la misma persona!_

\- _¿Eh? ¿Hay un Karamatsu en el lugar dónde vives?_

\- _Claro._

\- _¿Y cómo es?_

\- _…Un doloroso seguidor de Dios demasiado amable para su propio bien._

\- _¿Cómo?_

\- _¡Y encima, es tan adorable como para enfadarse cada vez que quiero abrazarlo y besarlo! ¿¡Tú crees!? Por eso me quedo con este Karamatsu~ Me quedaré aquí por siempre~_ -afirma el demonio mientras mueve su mejilla contra la cabeza del de azul.

\- _Eso sí que no…_ -harto de la situación, Osomatsu se levanta y se sienta al lado de su hermano, obligando al demonio a deshacer el abrazo.

\- _¡Eh!_

\- ¿Mm? ¿Qué ocurre, Osomatsu?

\- Me ha parecido que tu espalda era más cómoda que el sofá. Deja a tu oni-chan quedarse un rato así.

\- ¡Of course, brother! –exclama Karamatsu con una sonrisa y volviendo a concentrarse con su revista.

\- _He ganado yo, estúpido demonio_. –piensa Osomatsu dibujando una sonrisa burlona.

\- _Maldito… Bueno, de todas formas el hecho que no me vea es aburrido, así que me voy~_

\- _¿No querías quedarte?_

\- _Nah, pensándolo mejor, mi Karamatsu es más adorable._

\- _Eso no te lo crees ni tú._

\- _Sólo… Que no tenga que volver para que te des cuenta de que no siempre estará aquí para ti._

\- _Cállate._

\- _Sí, sí, ya me voy, simplemente valora lo que tienes~._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- ¿Se puede saber qué haces, Cacamatsu?

\- ¿Mm? ¡Oh, hello, my Little kitty Ichimatsu! En pro de nuestra profunda amistad, estoy llenando de atenciones a mi querida amiga para que juntos podamos llegar al fantástico mundo de la…

\- No me refiero a toda esta mierda, no estoy ciego y veo que estas arreglando la guitarra, Dolorosomatsu. Quiero saber qué coño haces con ese vestido de esta manera. ¿De dónde lo has sacado? ¿Del psiquiátrico?

\- ¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres, Ichimatsu? Si sólo estamos tú y yo…

\- ¡No disimules, Cacamatsu! –exclama el de violeta cogiendo al contrario por el cuello de la camisa.

\- _Yo de ti terminaría con esta pantomima, él tiene razón. Sólo me puedes ver tu…_ -murmura el chico con una calavera con unos cuernos enrollados como sombrero y vestido con túnicas negras decoradas con hilos violetas y dorados.

\- ¿¡Cómo dices!?

\- P-Pero si no he dicho nada… -responde Karamatsu asustado.

\- _Si no quieres acabar al psiquiátrico como has dicho antes, te recomiendo que hables con la mente… Ah, y déjalo ir si no quieres probar la ira de Hades._

\- _¿De qué hablas? ¿Hades? ¿El dios de la mitología griega? No me hagas reír, los dioses no existen…_

\- _¿Ah, no?_

Al ver la obscura aura que envuelve el recién llegado de donde provienen extraños gruñidos, Ichimatsu suelta a Karamatsu y abandona la habitación con pisadas furiosas.

\- No entiendo nada…

\- _Anda, venga, date prisa que quiero escuchar tu música._

* * *

Las suaves notas de guitarra acompañada con una voz masculina sin las sobreactuaciones habituales, componen una sinfonía tranquila que llena la casa vacía.

\- _Patético…_

Sorprendido, Ichimatsu da un respingo a la vez que muestra las orejas gatunas encima de su cabeza.

\- _¿¡Qué dices!?_

\- _No te molestes, tu actitud felina no me asusta._

\- _Ah, eres tú, ¿quieres hacer el favor de callar?_

\- _Nah, es demasiado divertido molestar a un gato tsundere._

\- _No soy tsundere._

\- _Por supuesto que lo eres. Si no, no estarías escondido dentro el armario escuchando a Karamatsu tocar la guitarra…_

\- _N-no lo estaba escuchando…_

\- _¿Ah, no? ¿Y qué haces aquí entonces?_

\- _E-estaba… Descansando…_

\- _Ya… La verdad, tu actitud de acosador fanático inquieta bastante…_

\- _¡No soy un acosador!_

\- _Vale, vale, lo que tú digas señor tsundere… Pues nada, tú sigue escuchando a Karamatsu dentro de este armario, oscuro y estrecho, mientras yo lo hago apoyado encima de su espalda._

\- _¡Pues muy bien! ¡Estoy muy cómodo aquí!_ –exclama Ichimatsu apartando una caja con cuidado de no ser oído.

* * *

\- ¡Oh! ¡Qué suerte! ¡No hay nadie más! –grita Osomatsu al ver la sala de los baños públicos vacíos.

\- ¡Qué bien! ¡Hustle, hustle, muscle, muscle!

\- ¡No corras Jyushimatsu!

\- No te preocupes tanto, Choropajerovski~

\- ¡Cállate, Inútilmatsu!

\- Sois muy ruidosos…

\- ¡Ruidosos, ruidosos! ¡Hustle, hustle, muscle, muscle!

\- Ni en los baños dejas el móvil, Todomatsu? –pregunta Choromatsu resignado.- Y tú eres el más ruidoso de los seis, Jyushimatsu…

\- ¡Oh, es cierto! –exclama el amarillo entre risas.

\- Heh~ Y volvemos a aquí, dispuestos a limpiar la inmundicia de nuestros cuerpos para alcanzar la purificación del alma en compa-…

\- Ei, Osomatsu-nisan, pásame un poco de jabón.

\- Aquí tienes.

\- ¡Jyushimatsu-nisan, no hagas tanta fuerza que me salpicas con el jabón!

\- ¡Perdona, Totty!

\- Hey, Cacamatsu, apártate.

\- Ah, lo siento my Little kit-…

\- Sí, sí, cállate un rato ¿quieres? –murmura Ichimatsu dirigiéndose a las duchas, mientras lanza una mirada enfadada al espíritu de pie al lado del segundo hermano.

Los primeros a entrar en la bañera de agua caliente son Choromatsu, Osomatsu e Ichimatsu, seguidos poco después por Jyushimatsu con un gran salto.

\- _Dime, ¿te molesta tener de hermano a Karamatsu?_

\- _¿Eh? ¿A qué viene la pregunta?_

\- _Curiosidad. Yo lo encuentro adorable…_

\- _Pues sí me molesta, es molesto…_

\- _Oh. Entonces… ¿No te importa si me lo llevo al inframundo?_

\- _¿De qué hablas?_

\- _Ya sabes, como Dios de la muerte puedo llevarme cualquier alma a mis dominios… Y dado que a ti te molesta y a mí me gusta, si me lo llevo ganamos los dos, ¿no te parece? Bueno, en realidad yo gano el doble porque tendré dos._

\- _¿Estás loco? ¿Me estás diciendo que conoces a otro Cacamatsu y qué no te importa vivir con dos?_

\- _Sí… Aunque el otro me visita en pocas ocasiones… Así siempre tendría compañía._

\- _Mientes… De todas formas, no puedes hacerlo…_

\- _¿Me estas retando?_ –pregunta Hades alzando una ceja.

\- _N-Nadie cree en vosotros… Así que no puedes tener poderes…_

\- _¡Cómo si necesitara de humanos inferiores para existir!_ –exclama el dios riendo y mostrando sus afilados dientes.- _¿Quieres una prueba? Muy bien, ahora veras…_

\- _¿Q-Qué piensas hacer?_

\- ¿¡Por qué la toalla también tiene tu rostro estampado, Karamatsu-nisan!? ¿¡No ves que nos haces pasar vergüenza ajena!? –exclama Todomatsu, acercándose a la bañera con Karamatsu siguiéndole.

\- Heh~ Tengo que estar a la altura de los cool guys…

\- ¡No eres cool! ¡Eres doloroso que es diferente!

\- _Vamos allá…_ -susurra Hades, chasqueando los dedos.

De repente, aparece una pastilla de jabón delante del de azul que en pisarla, resbala y cae al suelo con un golpe seco que resuena durante unos minutos por la sala.

\- ¿¡Karamatsu-nisan!? –grita Todomatsu preocupado.

\- ¿¡Cómo puedes ser tan torpe!? –comenta Osomatsu riéndose con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- ¡Pero no te rías de las desgracias ajenas! ¿Estás bien, Karamatsu-nisan?

\- ¡La cara de Karamatsu-nisan ha hecho un gran "PAF"!

\- N-No sufráis brothers, estoy mejor que nunca… -asegura Karamatsu poniéndose de pie.

\- ¡No puedes estar bien cuándo sangras por la nariz!

\- Oh… That's right… ¡Buena observación Choromatsu!

\- No tienes remedio… Venga, te acompaño a la enfermería.

Viendo a los dos hermanos desaparecer tras la puerta, el dios pregunta:

\- _¿Ahora me crees?_

\- …

\- _Puedo hacer que no se recupere del segundo golpe y así vendrá hacia mis dominios… Aunque, pensándolo mejor… ¿Desde cuándo un Dios tiene que pedir permiso a un simple humano? Cuando venga lo ahogare…_

\- Ya estamos de vuelta. Ten más cuidado, Karamatsu-nisan.

\- No sufras Choromatsu, presiento que la diosa de la fortuna me volverá a sonreír así que n-…

\- Muy bien, muy bien…

Sentándose dentro de la bañera al lado de Todomatsu, Karamatsu se relaja ignorando que lentamente, se desliza hacia abajo, acercando la cara a la superficie del agua. De repente, Ichimatsu le da una patada, despertándolo de golpe.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿I-Ichimatsu?

\- Ponte bien, Cacamatsu, que no quiero vérmelas con un cadáver…

\- ¿C-cadáver? ¿Y-yo?

\- Siéntate bien.

\- A-Ah, s-sí, ya voy…

Sin decir nada más, Ichimatsu se pone entre las piernas de su hermano, apoyando la espalda en el pecho de este.

\- ¿I-Ichimatsu? ¿T-Te encuentras bien?

\- Que te calles, Cacamatsu, me duele la espalda y la pared es demasiado dura…

\- Oh, vale.

\- _Pensándolo mejor, no dejaré que te lo lleves. Tú ya tienes a tu doloroso, si no te visita lo suficiente, te aguantas. Este es nuestro Karamatsu._ –piensa Ichimatsu con una mirada fulminante al espíritu que lo mira desde arriba.

\- _Ooh~ Al final el gatito tsundere resulta no ser tan tsundere. Está bien, por ahora lo dejaré así pero… No te olvides de valorar lo que tienes…_ -comenta Hades desapareciendo dentro de un portal negro.

* * *

Y eso es todo por hoy. Ya aviso que esta historia constará de tres partes. Por si alguien no los ha reconocido, Osomatsu es el demonio del AU religioso e Ichimatsu el dios Hades de AU Dioses griegos (Sale en el juego de móvil).

Espero que os haya gustado y como siempre agradecimientos a los que habéis llegado hasta aquí. Recordad que los reviews se agradecen. :3


	2. Chapter 2

¡Ya vuelvo a ser aquí!

Aquí dejo la continuación de este fic.

Como siempre los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Fujio Akatsuka-sensei.

* * *

\- ¿De modo que de aquí sacas toda tu ropa extraña?

\- ¡Oh! ¿Qué tal Choromatsu? También has notado la irresistible llamada para satisfacer las ansias de nuevas colecciones para mostrar ant-…

\- Sí, he venido a comprar el nuevo disco de Nyaa-chan… Pero si llego a saber que la tienda de al lado tiene la ropa que compras… Me lo pienso dos veces…

\- ¡Esta es la mejor tienda con estilo de cool bad boy!

\- Sí… Lo veo… Debes ser su único cliente… Bueno, tú y el chico con vendas… ¿Es que es una tienda de frikis o qué?

\- ¿Eh? Pero si sólo estamos tú y yo…

\- No digas tonterías, Karamatsu-nisan, a tu lado hay un chico con vendas…

\- _¿Te refieres a mí? Qué raro… Algo no debe de haber salido bien, en teoría no me tendría que ver nadie más… Bueno, da igual, tendrás que aguantarte…_ -responde un chico con gafas de montura negra, vestido con un yukata verde largo hasta los tobillos que tenía media cara vendada.

Ante el silencio y la mirada de escepticismo del de verde, Karamatsu pregunta:

\- ¿Choromatsu? ¿Estás bien? Quizá tendrías que ir a casa a descansar…

\- S-sí… Iré a descasar… Nos vemos por la noche, Karamatsu-nisan… -responde el menor, mientras piensa- _Ya veo visiones…_

\- _Eso te gustaría, pero soy bien real._

* * *

\- _Y… ¿Piensas quedarte mucho tiempo por aquí?_

\- _No lo sé. Supongo. ¿Por? ¿Molesto?_

\- _Bueno… No es que molestes mucho pero… Llevas muchos días persiguiendo a Karamatsu-nisan a todos los sitios… Además, eres un dodomeki que encima, sólo te puedo ver yo… No es muy tranquilizador que digamos._

\- _Eres más listo de lo que creía._

\- _¿¡Eh!? ¿¡A qué viene eso, estúpido yokai!?_

\- _Tranquilo, no tengo ningún interés en robar tu colección de esa ídolo._

\- _¡No insultes a Nyaa-chan!_

\- _Me da igual cómo se llame, sólo quiero pasar tiempo con Karamatsu._

\- _¿Con Karamatsu-nisan? ¿Y para qué lo querrías? Si sólo dice tonterías la mayoría del tiempo…_

\- Hola Choromatsu, ¿qué haces tú por aquí?

\- ¡Karamatsu-nisan! Estoy leyendo. ¿Y tú? Pensaba que estarías en el puente.

\- Lo estaba… Pero de repente, he sentido la inigualable llamada de Psique, y ¿quién soy yo para ir en contra de sus designios? Así que he vuelto para caer en sus dulces braz-…

\- Que tengas una buena siesta, Karamatsu-nisan. –interrumpe Choromatsu volviendo la mirada a la revista.

\- Ah, sí, gracias… -responde el de azul cogiendo un cojín y una manta para tumbarse justo debajo de la ventana.

\- _Buenas noches, Karamatsu, yo me encargo de velar tu sueño._ –comenta el espíritu arrodillándose al lado mientras le acaricia los cabellos al de azul.

\- _Que perturbador…_

\- _Me da igual lo que pienses, mi único deseo es poder pasar más tiempo con él._

\- _Si acabas con tres costillas rotas, tú mismo._

\- _Tres costillas no son nada… Es un alma con un concepto de justicia demasiado grande._

\- _¿Qué dices?_

\- _Me pregunto… Si lo petrifico, ¿podría evitar que se expusiera al peligro?_

\- _¿P-Petrificar? ¡Ei! ¡Eso lo mataría!_

\- _Así podríamos estar siempre juntos…_

\- _¿¡Me estas escuchando!?_ –al ver cómo el espíritu, ignorando sus preguntas, empieza a quitarse las vendas de un brazo, exponiendo los múltiples ojos de pájaro, se levanta y se pone al lado de su hermano- _Ei, tú, ni se te ocurra. Este es nuestro Karamatsu-nisan, no dejaré que te lo lleves, yokai de pacotilla._

\- _…Qué remedio… Espero que a partir de ahora, valores lo que tienes antes de que sea demasiado tarde…_ -susurra el espíritu desapareciendo lentamente.

\- _¿Pero se ha creído? Creo que también haré una siesta…_ -piensa el de verde, estirándose al lado de su hermano.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Recorriendo uno de los muchos caminos del parque, Todomatsu llega a un puente de madera justo a tiempo para ver a Karamatsu recibir una bofetada por parte de una chica, que indignada se aleja en dirección contraria.

\- _¿¡Cómo te atreves!? ¡Ahora veras! ¡Yens power!_

Después de un breve fulgor rosado, la chica vuelve corriendo hasta plantarse al lado del de azul, cogiéndole el brazo con una actitud coqueta.

\- ¿Pero qué…?

\- _¡Eso ya me gusta más! Muy bien, Karamatsu se merece más que esto así que allá vamos: ¡Yens Power!_

De repente, grupos de chicas se acercan desde los diferentes caminos del parque hasta quedarse frente a Karamatsu que, alucinado, observa cómo se pelean para tener su atención.

\- T-Tranquilas, K-Karamatsu girls… No hace falta que os peleéis…

\- _¡Ahora ya puedes escoger la que quieras!_

\- ¡TÚ!

\- _¿Mm? Los hombres son horribles, con lo que me ha costado hacer este regalo para Karamatsu, y este idiota me lo querrá destrozar…_ -dice una chica de largos cabellos rosas, con un vestido lleno de volantes de diferentes tonos rosas y unas botas blancas, que sostiene un cetro dorado.

\- ¿¡A quién llamas idiota, eh!?

\- _Ups… ¿Me habrá oído?_

\- ¡Te oigo y te veo, travesti de rosa!

\- _¡No soy un travesti! ¡Soy una magical girl! ¡La que lucha en pro de los ni nis!_

\- ¡Me da igual! ¡Lo que has hecho es trampa! ¡Nadie con dos dedos de frente querría ser pareja de Karamatsu-nisan!

\- _¿¡Pero qué dices!?_

\- ¿¡Que no lo ves!? Con su rostro estampado en la camisa y tanta brillantina… ¡Te hace caer enfermo!

\- _…Tienes razón…_

\- Gracias.

\- _¡Con una que le brinde amor tiene suficiente!_

\- ¿Eh?

\- _Venga, ¡todas fuera: Yens Power!_

\- ¿¡Eres idiota!? ¡No me refería a esto! ¿¡Pero como has llegado a esta conclusión!? ¿¡Acaso eres idiota!?

\- ¿T-Todomatsu?

\- ¡Ahora no, Karamatsu-nisan! ¡Hay un travesti idiota que no entiende una maldita frase correctamente!

\- T-Totty…

\- ¿¡Qué quieres!?

\- E-es que… No hay ningún travesti…

\- ¿¡Cómo que no!? ¿¡Y eso de ahí que es!?

\- E-Es un árbol…

\- Creo que soy suficientemente inteligente para distinguir un árbol de un travesti, gracias.

\- E-es que es un árbol… y estas llamando mucho la atención…

\- _¡Anda! Parece que sólo puedes verme tú… Qué raro… Yo diría que he hecho bien el conjuro…_

Por primera vez, Todomatsu nota la multitud que lo rodea y que lo mira con ojos críticos mientras susurran entre ellos. Rojo de vergüenza, coge a Karamatsu de la mano y empieza a correr, alejándose del lugar.

\- Parece que los hemos dejado atrás… -dice el de rosa jadeando.

\- Totty… ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí, sí, debe de ser el calor…

\- _¡Aquí estáis!_

\- ¿¡Pero qué haces tú aquí!?

\- ¿Eh? Pero si me has arrastrado tú…

\- No, tú no, ¡él!

\- _¿Yo? ¡He decidido que no abandonaré a Karamatsu! Así que siempre estaré con él._

\- Definitivamente… Hace demasiado calor…

\- ¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres volver a casa? –pregunta Karamatsu preocupado, ignorando a la chica que lo abraza por detrás.

\- Sí… Será lo mejor…

\- _¡No soy una alucinación! ¡Soy real!_

\- Sí, sí…

* * *

\- _¿Piensas quedarte mucho tiempo? Me molestas._

\- _¡Pues sí! ¡Quiero estar siempre con Karamatsu!_

\- _¡Búscate otro! ¡Es molesto ver tu cara de travesti cada día a todas horas!_

\- _¡Que no soy un travesti!_

\- ¿Estáis todos listos? –pregunta Choromatsu cogiendo la cuerda de la lámpara.

\- ¿Cómo lo hace Jyushimatsu para caer dormido tan rápido? –comenta Osomatsu viendo al de amarillo.

\- Kusomatsu ni se te ocurra invadir mi trozo de futon.

\- Tranquilo my little kitty, no lo haré.

\- Cierro la luz.

\- Vale~ -responden todos a la vez.

\- Oh, ¿queréis que os cante una nana?

\- _¡Sí, sí! ¡Cántala!_

\- Buenas noches. –dicen los cuatro hermanos aún despiertos.

\- _¡No! ¡Quiero la nana!_

\- _¡Que te calles! Quiero dormir y tu estúpida voz no me deja._

\- _¡Te aguantas! Yo quería la nana… No es justo… Vosotros que tenéis la oportunidad… En fin, ¡da igual! Buenas noches~_ -lanzándose encima del pecho del segundo, el espíritu se acomoda para susurrar medio dormido- _Qué cómodo~ Definitivamente me_ _quedaré para siempre._

\- _Cuando dices siempre… ¿Es siempre?_

\- _Siempre. Hasta que sea un viejito arrugado._

\- _Pero eres un fantasma, no te ve ni te oye…_

\- _Por ahora. Si consigo suficiente energía, podré tener un cuerpo y con él, ¡presentarme ante Karamatsu!_

\- _Aha…_

\- _Entonces seremos pareja, nos casaremos, tendremos una bonita familia y al final, en nuestro último suspiro, nos sonreiremos._

\- _No…_

\- _¿Eh?_

\- _¡Qué no! ¡Me niego! ¡Karamatsu-nisan se merece a una chica más bonita que un travesti con aires de grandeza!_

\- _¡Que no soy un travesti!_

\- _¡Me da igual! Karamatsu-nisan es mi hermano mayor y hasta que no aparezca alguien realmente bonita y buena persona, ¡no lo pienso dejar a nadie!_ –exclama Todomatsu, abrazándose al mayor y obligando al espíritu a apartarse.

\- _Eres un egoísta… Pero espero que esto te permita disfrutar de lo que tienes…_ -susurra el espíritu desapareciendo con un fulgor rosado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- ¿Cuándo me pagareis, malditos?

\- ¡Anda, venga, Chibita! ¡No seas tan amargado o te saldrán arrugas antes de tiempo!

\- Pero si ya las tiene, Osomatsu-nisan~

\- Cierto…

\- Tendríamos que regresar a casa…

\- ¡Anda ya! ¡Déjanos tener un poco de diversión, Choromatsu-nisan!

\- ¡Eres demasiado mamá gallina, Choropajerovski!

\- ¡No me llames así, Inutilmatsu-nisan! Lo digo porque Ichimatsu ha caído…

\- Anda, pues es verdad… El gatito no aguanta nada…

\- No todos tenemos la suerte de ser un pozo sin fondo para el alcohol…

\- Me alagas Choro~

\- ¿Mm? ¿Qué te pasa Jyushimatsu-nisan? Estas muy callado… -pregunta Todomatsu ignorando la pelea de los dos mayores, y dirigiendo la mirada hacia el quinto.

\- ¡N-no es nada!

\- ¿Por qué miras nervioso a Karamatsu-nisan?

\- ¿Estás bien, my little Jyushimatsu?

\- ¡Sí, sí! ¡Estoy genial! ¡Hustle, hustle, muscle, muscle!

\- Vale… Pues voy a hacer fotos a Ichimatsu-nisan. Es un buen material para extors-, digo, para inmortalizar.

\- ¡Totty es perverso!

\- ¡No lo digas así, Jyushimatsu-nisan!

Sentados uno al lado del otro, Karamatsu se entretiene comiendo la carne de su plato mientras que Jyushimatsu mira nervioso a la persona sentada al otro lado de su hermano. De igual forma que el día en que apareció Kamimatsu, aquella figura había estado todo el día detrás de su hermano mayor y nadie más, a parte de él, daba indicios de darse cuenta.

\- _Venga, Karamatsu-nisan, ¿te gusta la carne, verdad? Pues, toma, toma, ¡come más!_

Por arte de magia, el plato medio vacío del mayor se vuelve a llenar con trozos de carne hechos a la brasa.

\- _¿Mm? Y tú, ¿se puede saber qué miras?_ –pregunta el chico de ojos dorados, vestido con una camisa amarilla, pantalones negros y que llevaba unas gafas de sol encima los cabellos negros.

Nervioso, Jyushimatsu aparta la mirada.

\- _Te estoy hablando. ¿Por qué eres el único que me puede ver?_

\- N-no lo sé…

\- ¿Mm? ¿Qué has dicho Jyushimatsu?

\- ¡Nada, nada, Karamatsu-nisan! ¡Hustle, hustle, muscle, muscle!

\- _¡Habla por la mente! ¡Y no molestes a Karamatsu-nisan! ¿¡No ves que está comiendo!?_

\- _P-perdón… Ehm… ¿Quién eres?_

\- _Soy Jyushi, un mafioso._

\- _¿¡Un mafioso!? ¿¡Cómo los de la tele!? ¿¡Y qué quieres de Karamatsu-nisan!?_

\- _Consentirlo._

\- _¿Eh?_

\- _He despertado aquí y como no tengo nada más que hacer, me quedaré con él._

\- _¿Y te quedaras mucho tiempo?_

\- _Ni idea. Y ahora, déjame en paz._

\- _¡Vale!_

\- _Ne, ne, Karamatsu-nisan, ¡toma más carne!_

* * *

\- ¿Karamatsu-nisan se va?

\- Oh, hello, my little Jyushimatsu! Sí, mis Karamatsu girls me llaman. Hoy presiento que tendré suerte.

\- _Sí, ¡no te preocupes ni-san! ¡Hoy me encargaré de que quedes satisfecho!_

\- Ya veo…

\- Y tú, ¿ya has terminado los swings de la mañana?

\- ¡Sí! ¡Ahora desataré a Ichimatsu-nisan e iré a correr!

\- ¡Muy bien, muy bien! Me gusta que tengas tanta energía~ Pues bueno, mi deber me llama, hasta la noche my little Jyushimatsu~

\- Hasta la noche, Karamatsu-nisan! ¡Hustle, hustle, muscle, muscle!

\- _Eso, eso, despídete de Karamatsu-nisan porque hoy no volverá a casa._

\- _¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dices?_

\- _Hoy me lo llevaré y no lo pienso devolver~_

\- Me voy family~ -grita Karamatsu cerrando la puerta detrás suyo.

Después de unos minutos viendo la puerta de entrada con el bate, dónde Ichimatsu está atado e inconsciente, Jyushimatsu lo suelta i corre hacia el exterior de la casa.

\- ¿Uh? ¿Jyushimatsu, qué…? ¿¡Ichimatsu!? –exclama Choromatsu viendo al cuarto inconsciente y con un chichón reciente en la cabeza.

\- ¡Karamatsu-nisan!

\- ¿Eh? ¿Jyushimatsu? ¿Qué pasa?

\- _¿Se puede saber qué haces tú aquí?_

\- Sé que hoy es el día de suerte de Karamatsu-nisan… Y seguramente seré egoísta pero… Me preguntaba si… Karamatsu-nisan querría jugar conmigo a beisbol…

\- ¿Quieres que juegue contigo?

\- _¡Debes estar bromeando! ¡Hoy lo iba a llevar a mi mundo!_

\- _¡No! ¡No te llevaras a nuestro Karamatsu-nisan a ningún lado!_ –piensa Jyushimatsu lanzando una mirada enfadada al espíritu, para después, suavizarla y responder- ¡Sí! ¡Quiero jugar con Karamatsu-nisan! ¡Hustle, hustle, muscle, muscle! Ah… Pero sólo si Karamatsu-nisan quiere…

\- ¡Of course quiero jugar contigo, my little Jyushimatsu! ¡Ya sabía que hoy sería un gran día! ¿Dónde vamos a jugar?

\- ¡A la orilla del río!

\- Pues vamos allá.

\- _Bien jugado… Espero que no tenga que volver para mostrarte que es importante, Jyushimatsu…_

\- _¿Cómo? Entonces tú no…_

\- _¡Karamatsu-nisan es Karamatsu-nisan! ¡Nunca le haría daño! ¡Es el mejor hermano mayor del mundo mundial!_ –exclama el mafioso desapareciendo con una gran sonrisa.

* * *

Y eso es todo por el momento. La semana que viene será el último capítulo.

Creo que los AUs son claros y por si alguien tiene curiosidad o no lo sabe, abajo he dejado una pequeña nota informativa sobre los dodomekis.

Yokai: son criaturas de la mitología japonesa.

Dodomeki: se trata de un monstruo con múltiples ojos de pájaro que cubren su cuerpo como castigo por robar. Se dice que carteristas y ladrones se convierten en dodomekis al morir y cuánto más robaron, más ojos tienen.

¡Eso es todo! Muchas gracias a los que habéis llegado hasta aquí, espero que os haya gustado.

¿Reviews?


	3. Chapter 3

¡Muy buenas! Aquí os dejo el último capítulo de este fic.

* * *

En una habitación de paredes hechas con piedras grandes y un crucifijo como única decoración, hay un chico de cabellos negros y cortos durmiendo profundamente encima de una cama sencilla. De repente, aparece un demonio de ojos rojos.

\- ¿Aún no te has despertado? ¡Eres un dormilón! –arrodillándose al lado de la cama, empieza a picar la mejilla del contrario con el dedo índice- Heey, Karamachuu~ ¿Hasta cuándo piensas dormir? Vengaaa, despiertaaa~ Que me aburroooo~

Al no recibir respuesta, el demonio esconde la cara en el colchón.

\- Perdóname Karamatsu… Tendría que haber notado que era una trampa… Pero ya nos has hecho sufrir lo suficiente, venga, despierta… No nos hagas esperar tanto…

\- ¿Ves cómo los demonios también pueden tener bondad dentro de él?

\- No digas tonterías, Cacamat-… ¿¡Karamatsu!? –exclama el demonio, alzando la cabeza bruscamente.

\- Perdón, creo que he dormido demasiado, ¿no? –pregunta el chico de ojos azules con una sonrisa tímida.

\- ¡Más que demasiado! ¡Te has pasado! ¡Tendrás que pasarte tres días en vela para compensarlo!

\- Si no hay más remedio…

\- ¡No digas tonterías, Osomatsu! ¡Y tú no le sigas la corriente, Karamatsu!

\- ¿Qué haces aquí, Choropajerovski?

\- ¡No me llames así! ¡Soy el Dios Choromatsu!

\- Lo que tú digas, Pajerovski…

\- ¡Karamatsu! –exclaman dos voces cruzando la puerta corriendo y lanzándose a abrazar al mayor.

\- No lloréis Jyushi, Totty, que estoy bien.

\- Tsk, eso lo dices ahora pero has estado a punto de no explicarlo… -murmura una persona apoyada contra la pared de la habitación, sosteniendo una gran oz.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- Ya estoy de vuelta… Aquí tienes tu carne, Cerbero.

Sacando un gran filete de carne del interior de la túnica, Hades lo lanza a un rincón oscuro de donde se oyen gruñidos y el sonido de la carne siendo desgarrada.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Aquí estabas, Hades!

\- Poseidón… ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- ¿No puedo venir a visitar a mi querido hermano?

\- Sí, claro, pero…

\- Pues ya está, he venido porque pensaba que empezarías a sentirte demasiado solo y… ¡Mira! ¡He traído unos de los mejores licores que han hecho las sirenas!

\- Mm… Entendido… Gracias…

\- ¿Y por casualidad, no tendrías alguno de esos frutos de la última vez? ¡Estaban muy buenos!

\- Ah, sí, creo que aún me quedan algunos… Hey, una cosa…

\- ¿Sí? ¡Dime!

\- ¿Podrías cantarme alguna canción?

\- ¡Of course! No lo he dicho pero he traído el arpa, ¿ves? ¡Me he acordado de todo! No soy tan despistado cómo dices.

\- Sí, sí, lo que tú digas señor-casi-pierdo-la-cabeza… -responde Ichimatsu con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- ¡Pero no me nombres así!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La luna llena empezando a despuntar por el horizonte, ilumina con su mística luz plateada las antiguas runas de un templo sintoísta. El silencio, interrumpido en ocasiones por el rumor de las hojas de los árboles del bosque moviéndose al compás del viento, es la única compañía de una figura vestida con un yukata verde sentada en la antigua entrada principal del recinto.

\- Karamatsu… Eres un idiota tozudo…

\- ¡Choromatsu!

\- ¿Qué quieres Totty? –pregunta el dodomeki, viendo de reojo el joven vestido con un yukata rosado.

\- ¡Es… Es Karamatsu!

\- No hagas bromas, no es gracioso.

\- ¡Es verdad! ¡Karamatsu ha vuelto!

\- ¿De verdad?

\- ¡Que sí! ¡Está en la entrada este! ¡Ei! ¡Pero espérame Choropajerovsi!

En la entrada este y rodeado por otros yokais, hay un tengou de ojos azules y grandes alas negras.

\- ¡Karamatsu!

\- ¡Oh, hola Choromatsu!

\- ¡Estás herido! ¿¡Eres idiota!? ¿¡Cómo se te ocurre ir a la guarida de los grandes Oni's!?

\- Mira, ¡Ten! –dice el Tengou sacando un pequeño farolillo de papel entre las ropas.

\- E-esto es… Pero si… Espera, ¿¡has ido a la guarida de los Oni's sólo por recuperar un estúpido farolillo!? ¿¡Estás loco!?

\- ¡No es un estúpido farolillo! Sin él no puedes redimirte, ¿verdad?

\- Sí, pero…

\- Lo he ido a buscar porque te redimas y puedas renacer en otra vida, porque tengas la existencia que te mereces. Además, Osomatsu no tiene nada que hacer conmigo.

\- ¿¡Lo tenía el gran Osomatsu!? –exclama un yokai.

\- Sí, pero no me puedo decir yokai de la justicia si no puedo defender a los más indefensos y castigar a los abusones.

\- Eres un idiota demasiado bondadoso… Pero no serias Karamatsu sin ella… -susurra Choromatsu acercando el farolillo a su pecho.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- ¡Totty! ¡Totty!

\- ¿Eh? ¿Karly?

\- ¿¡Totty estás bien!? –exclama una chica de largos cabellos azules con una camisa y falda de diferentes tonos azules, decorada con lentejuelas, que sostiene un escudo en alto.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- El rayo del enemigo te ha alcanzado y te has desmayado.

\- ¿¡Me has estado protegiendo todo el rato!?

\- ¡Of course! No soy de las que dejan a sus aliadas a su suerte.

\- ¡Ya estoy bien, volvamos al trabajo!

\- Tranquila, Osami ya está preparando el ataque final y…

\- ¡Dame todo tu dinero!

\- ¡Este no es el conjuro estúpida Osami!

\- Las que dicen idiotas a los demás, son las realmente idiotas Choromi!

\- ¡He dicho estúpida, no idiota! ¡A ver si escuchas por una vez en tu vida!

\- ¡Lo que sea!

\- ¡Pelea, pelea! ¡Hustle, Hustle!

\- Estoy cansada de luchar contra este enemigo… ¿Y si lo dejamos por hoy?

\- ¡No puedes estar hablando en serio, Ichimi!

\- No… Era broma… ¿Quizá?

\- Bueno… A lo mejor no está tan controlado como creía… -susurra Karly dirigiendo una mirada preocupada a Totty.

\- ¡Sois unas inútiles! ¡Todas! –exclama la de rosa levantándose.

\- ¿Y lo dice la que se ha echado una cabezadita en medio de la pelea? –pregunta Osami.

\- ¡He sido atacada, idiota!

\- Y así otro enemigo consigue su objetivo… -murmura Karly con un suspiro, viendo por un lado, el enemigo jugar con la torre de Tokio como si se tratara de una nave espacial, y por otro, a sus compañeras pelearse causando más desperfectos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al final de unas escaleras cubiertas por una alfombra roja, hay un rellano con una única puerta de madera que es rota por el bate ensangrentado de Jyushimatsu.

\- ¡Jushimatsu!

\- ¡Oh, Totty! ¡Te oigo cerca pero no te veo!

\- ¡Claro que no me ves! Te hablo por el comunicador.

\- ¡Ay, es verdad!

\- ¿¡Se puede saber por qué no respondías!?

\- ¡Perdona Totty! Supongo que en el subterráneo no había cobertura…

\- ¡Vale, vale! ¿Dónde estás? ¡Tienes que ir a ayudar a Karamatsu-nisan!

\- ¡Estoy al vestíbulo principal de la mansión! ¿¡Qué le ha pasado a Karamatsu-nisan!?

\- Perfecto, estas cerca entonces, tienes que ir al segundo piso.

\- ¡Voy de camino! ¿¡Pero qué le ha pasado!?

\- Se ha quedado a hacer tiempo para que Ichimatsu-nisan pudiera sacar a Choromatsu-nisan de la mansión, pero cada vez lo rodean más enemigos.

\- ¡Okey! ¡Jyushimatsu ha llegado a la base! –exclama el de amarillo, abriendo con un golpe de bate la puerta.

Sorprendidos, los enemigos interrumpen el ataque hacia el chico de ojos azules para ver a un chico idéntico pero vestido con una camisa amarilla y una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

\- ¡Home run!

\- ¿¡Jyushimatsu!?

\- ¡Han llegado los refuerzos, Karamatsu-nisan!

\- ¡Okey, my little Jyushimatsu! ¡Let's go! –exclama el de azul recargando las dos pistolas.

Tras media hora de gritos, disparos y golpes secos, la sala se ve inmersa en un silencio tenebroso con sólo dos personas de pie.

\- Jyushimatsu, ¿estás bien?

\- ¡Perfectamente, Karamatsu-nisan! ¡Hustle, hustle, muscle, muscle! Pero Karamatsu-nisan parece herido…

\- No te preocupes, la mayoría de la sangre no es mía. Venga, volvamos antes de que Choromatsu se vuelva loco.

\- ¡Sí!

\- Por cierto, gracias por acudir a mi ayuda, my little Jyushimatsu. Toma, eso por ser un buen chico. –dice Karamatsu con una sonrisa a la vez que saca una piruleta de uno de los bolsillos de la camisa azul.

\- ¡Una piruleta! ¡Gracias Karamatsu-nisan! ¡Yo siempre iré a ayudar a Karamatsu-nisan!

\- ¿Eh? ¿¡Y a nosotros que nos den, Jyushimatsu!? –grita la voz de Osomatsu por el comunicador, provocando la risa en los dos chicos.

* * *

Y eso es todo por ahora. Espero que os haya gustado a pesar de que la escribí de forma rápida y sin sentido. Por si acaso, debajo dejo una pequeña información de los tengous para quien le interese:

Tengou: criatura de la mitología japonesa con características humanas y de ave rapiña. . A pesar de que el budismo los ha interpretado como demonios destructivos y presagios de guerra, su imagen ha ido cambiando hacia seres protectores (aunque se les sigue considerando peligrosos) y son espíritus de las montañas y bosques. También se les ha asociado con la práctica del Shugendo (práctica con tradición mística-espiritual).

Sobre el farolillo para la redención del dodomeki, es una invención mía.

¡Dicho eso, nos leemos la semana que viene!


End file.
